Para mí
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Supongo que muchos ya la han leido pero es que ahora la modifique, ahora tan divididos por capis. r/r Harry actor, Hermione cantante ?????? que pasa cuando se reencuentran?
1. Default Chapter

Para mí.

Aquella chica.

             En una casa, situada en una colina, se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes esmeralda. No era ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. No era tan solitario como todos pensaban que solía ser, tenía a su perro Isui y a su gata Salís, a su lechuza Hegwig, a Ron su mejor amigo y a Hermione... Habían pasado siglos desde que no la veía, ella decidió partir a París. A quedarse. Ese había sido el verdadero amor de Harry durante tres años, hasta que finalizaron la escuela y ella decidió irse a París a estudiar para ser una doctora muggle y había dejado a Harry sólo, en su desesperación. Amarla era lo único por lo que vivía y su amigo era por lo que sobrevivía. Ron era su único amigo fiel, ya que desde que Harry se volvió muy famoso él fue el único amigo desinteresado que tuvo y que tiene. Harry era un jugador de Quiddich estrella y muchos libros hablaban sobre él, las revistas de corazón de bruja tenían millares de fotos de él hasta casi desnudo. Por supuesto que no se sabía ni como se las sacaban pero al menos nunca, hasta ahora, lo han mostrado totalmente desnudo. También Harry se había convertido en un actor después de la invención de una especie de televisor en aquel mundo de magos, a pesar de que tenía momentos de paz, no se podía ocultar que Harry era casi el hombre más ocupado y con la agenda más llena que nunca se había visto. Tenía visitas frecuentes, pidiéndole que actuara en su comedia o rodaje, pero él no podía aceptarlas todas así que se quedaba sólo con dos o tres de diez propuestas.

            Harry también había derrotado a Voldemort a quien tanto temían pronunciar, aunque aún lo hacen. Por eso Harry Potter era la celebridad más aclamada en la historia.

             Harry se levantó temprano para contemplar el amanecer. Tatiana, que era la chica que lo atendía le había preparado como todas las mañanas el desayuno a Harry. Ese día haría un viaje a  París... Él no esperaba encontrarse con Hermione, o tal vez sí, pero hace cinco años que perdió la esperanza. La perdió cuando ella se fue... Pero sin que él lo admitiera había un rayo de luz en su corazón que le decía que esta vez si se la iba a encontrar, que esta vez ella iba a aparecer de nuevo en su vida y jugaría un papel muy importante. Después de comer su desayuno se vistió, se puso unos lentes de contacto transparentes dejando atrás sus antiguos lentes y se arregló el cabello poniéndose una laca para que no se le notara lo alborotado, aunque eso le daba un toque interesante.

 "Oye Tatiana, dónde está el teléfono..." preguntó Harry, recibiendo como respuesta se le olvidó de nuevo, el chico soltó una carcajada y Tatiana le indicó a su derecha. Tatiana era una chica muy sencilla y respetuosa, tenía unos ojos marrones brillantes y el cabello rojo. "Por cierto ¿están listas las maletas?, es que ya voy saliendo"

"Claro mi señor joven Potter"

"No me llames así, me hace sentir muy viejo, además de que es muy largo"- soltó Harry- "Nos vemos dentro de... rayos se me olvidó cuando regresaba. Nos vemos cuando regrese, cuida muy bien a mis bebés (Harry se refería a sus mascotas)

              Después de unas horas de plática con el conductor, Harry llegó al aeropuerto (era muggle), y se encontró con Neville, era raro encontrárselo allí, pero era porque él había decidido vivir de las costumbres muggle y ser como tal. Esto era por lo mal que se llevaba con la magia y con todo lo relacionado a ella. Se quedó por un rato hablando con Neville hasta que llegaron los hombres que venían del RBBF (Reunión de brujos o brujas famosos) y recogieron a Harry el cual no tuvo opción sino retirarse. Era muy normal en Harry que diera un toque de humor a todo lo que hacía, por eso todos disfrutaban mucho trabajar con él. 

             Cuando ya era su hora de descanso, Harry decidió pasear por los centros comerciales, dando gracias a que ningún muggle supiera que era famoso y por lo tanto podría pasear tranquilo. Pero como siempre hay un pero, lo que Harry no sabía es que sus admiradoras que por poco sabían de su vida íntima, es decir, las fans número uno de Harry, lo perseguían a cualquier sitio ¡A donde fuere! Y sobre todo las escritoras de corazón de bruja. Él ignoraba esto y realmente prefería seguir haciéndolo. Pasó por varias tiendas y se compró unos cuantos trajes, pantalones, camisetas y camisas (por supuesto no podía faltar un poco de ropa interior), hace tiempo que no se compraba nada nuevo y bueno, la verdad era que no tenía tiempo. Después de finalizar las compras se alojó en un hotel no muy de lujo pues no le gustaba eso de vivir como un rey, aunque por su dinero, podría vivir como un dios. Se acercó a la recepcionista quien le miró encantada.

-Buenos días joven, que desea.

-Bueno señorita, no veo motivo porque me llame joven si usted también lo es, y muy bonita puedo agregar- la chica sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. No en cualquier momento un chico se te paraba enfrente para echarte un piropo- bueno, la verdad es que quiero una habitación común, nada de lujos ¡Ah! Y por cierto, él es mi guardaespaldas, quisiera otra habitación igual a lamía para él- el guardaespaldas se rehusó, pero Harry lo ignoró.

-"Enseguida... - Harry rió un poco y murmuró puedes llamarme Harry, para que no te quedes callada, ella también rió y le dio las llaves de su habitación. Mientras Harry seguía el camino hacia su habitación, el guardaespaldas que también era el conductor de Harry (No era que Harry viera necesario el tener un conductor y un guardaespaldas, pero como a todo famoso le asignaron uno sin su concebimiento) se resignaba a tener el mismo lujo que su joven patrón, por decir. Harry lo único que hacía era decirle Tonterías. Así continuaron él y su chofer durante todo el viaje hacia sus habitaciones, cuando ya por fin llegaron, Harry se paró y le dijo 

-"Encontré una habitación para ti situada al lado mío para que no te quejes de que no puedes protegerme (lo que no veo necesario) así que bueno, hablamos mañana, estoy un poco cansado, buenas noches" 

-"Pero..."

Harry ya había cerrado la puerta.

             Al levantarse, Harry se echó una ducha, se cepilló los dientes y se puso una bata. Llamó a los servicios del hotel para avisar que él bajaría a desayunar y que no hacía falta que le subieran el desayuno, ya que seguramente Arthur, su guardaespaldas se había encargado de ordenar que le subieran la comida a su dormitorio. Y así era. No se había equivocado. Pareciera como si Harry supiera todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Al bajar se encontró con Arthur quien le miró y sonrió. Arthur era un señor robusto y bien alto, era rubio y de ojos claros. Harry se sentó sólo en una mesa, y ordenó que le trajeran un par de huevos fritos con tocinetas y café. Si había algo que le agradaba mucho de las bebidas muggle era el café, era como si el café le volviera el día más emocionante. A unas cuantas mesas a la derecha de él, se encontraba el grupito de fans de Harry susurrando cometarios tales como: _Mira como se ve _o _no se ve guapísimo por las mañanas._ Harry no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, se echó hacia atrás y poniendo su vista hacia la derecha habló casi como gritando 

-"Violette, pensé que tu madre no te dejaba viajar sin un representante ¿Lograste poner una cámara en mi baño?, Porque ayer créeme que me duché como nunca antes, gocé como un rey" Al terminar la frase rey, Violette, que era su admiradora número uno se levantó, se quitó las gafas y se acercó a él diciendo 

-"Lamentablemente perdí esta oportunidad, pero no podía perderte de vista, así que le dije a mi madre que íbamos con la madre y el padre de Safill y como me creyó me dejó ir. Se cree todo lo que le digo" Harry soltó unas cuantas carcajadas

-"Vaya, vaya, eso es ser niñita mala, y eso no es bueno, y mucho menos para una jovencita de dieciséis años. Por cierto, sabes si en corazón de bruja han anunciado que trabajaré en una escena con Laurel Tawingich" la chica quedó pasmada

-"Con tal de que no se vuelva tu amante y no tengan escenas de amor juntos..." 

-"OH, sí, si que las tendremos, puede ser que hasta más atrevidas de lo que crees" Violette se marchó enfadada, lo que fue un verdadero alivio para Harry

Al terminar con su desayuno, Harry, se dirigió a una casa dónde filmaría una escena con Laurel. Cuando llegó, se fue a los Camerinos y se puso unos pantalones dejando al descubierto su pecho, que con los años había empezado a agarrar forma. Salió de esa habitación y se encontró con Laurel, que llevaba puesto un vestido largo y no tan atrevido. El director de la nueva película de Harry se llamaba Victor Yoltan que era un señor de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, cuando Victor dio la señal, Harry se acercó a Laurel

-"_Sabes que te amo Rossane, que te deseo, que te sueño, no puedes dejarme porque te da la gana. Te he entregado todo mi amor, es imposible que lo desprecies de esa manera. Al menos de que..."_

_-"No existe más nadie en mi vida, sólo que... que yo no te amo... déjame sola y vete, lárgate de este lugar en este preciso instante si no quieres que te mate a hechizos, no quiero volver a verte más nunca, Te detesto, eres un maldito embustero..."_

_-"Aunque no tengo idea de por qué me odias tanto, me iré..."_

-¡Corte!, Muy bien chicos, vamos a la siguiente toma, por cierto Harry, como hoy no vamos a grabar mucho ya que las demás escenas son por la madrugada, tómate la noche libre. Si quieres, los chicos que conocen tan bien París te puedan aconsejar sobre algunos bares, ya sabes para..."

-"Muchas gracias Victor, no te preocupes, no tengo pensado acostarme con nadie estas vacaciones, iré a un  buen restaurante como buen chico que soy" los dos rieron un poco y continuaron con las escenas. Harry, ya agotado, se fue de aquel sitio para irse inmediatamente a un restaurante, tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba comerse una jirafa llena de barro. El restaurante que más le fue de su agrado fue uno llamado Da'Rubís, era de comida de todos los tipos y sabores. Entró. No era uno de esos lujosos restaurantes, por lo que Harry se sintió aún mejor. Se sentó sólo en una mesa y una chica de cabellos rebeldes, marrones y hasta la cintura se le acercó.

-" ¿Qué desea?- preguntó- ¿Qué desea?- Harry no dejaba de mirarla ella se parecía tanto a esa chica la cual le había abandonado tiempos atrás- ¿Se siente bien?

Harry volvió en sí- "Sí, si claro, bueno este quiero un pollo a la plancha, arroz preparado y un refresco de dieta.

-" ¿Más nada?, Desea algo de postre- la chica volvió a preguntar.

-"Tal vez a usted- la chica de ojos marrones le miró desconcertada- digo, claro, he escuchado que tienen unos fabulosos postres, tráigame un poco de cada uno"

-"Disculpe, pero ese le saldría muy caro..." Harry solo contestó- "Por el dinero no se preocupe"- Harry siguió a la chica con la mirada. No esperó mucho por la comida, a los quince minutos de haberlo pedido ya estaba todo servido, a diferencia de los restaurantes lujosos que se tardaban  horas porque la comida era de buena "calidad". El chico de cabellos azabache disfrutó su comida y comenzó con los postres. Eran una delicia total. Pagó la cuenta y decidió volver al día siguiente, no por la comida, no porque fuera lujoso, era porque estaba aquella chica, que sin duda le había impactado mucho a aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas...

Notas de la autora: Bien, ya sé que este fic es viejo, pero le vi un pequeño problema, como era largo para leer lo dividí por capítulos, así que se los pongo todos de una vez.

Lis.


	2. Sé que eres tú

Para mí.

Sé que eres tú.

Como siempre, Harry continuaba la misma trayectoria, se levantaba, se bañaba, se vestía, desayunaba y salía. La filmación fue agotante, y es que lo único que esperaba Harry era la hora de descanso, porque por más que se pasaba echando bromas y riendo, lo que él prefería era averiguar quién era esa chica. Esta vez Harry tuvo que hacer el papel de llorón (lo cual se tuvo que repetir muchas veces porque siempre se empezaba a reír). Después hubo una escena en  la cual a Harry le tocó hacer de enamoradito y muchas cosas así. Al finalizar su rutina de todos lo días y olvidamos decir "fastidiosa", el chico se dirigió ya como una noche anterior al restaurante Da'Rubís, aún no lo habían cerrado así que entró. Se sentó en la misma mesa del día anterior y esperó hasta que alguien le tomara la cuenta. En eso se le acercó la misma chica del día pasado (esto sí era una casualidad) y empezó a tomar apuntes de lo que Harry quería sin verlo a los ojos, pero eso fue hasta que dijo ¿Desea algo más? y lo miró, dándose cuenta de quien era dijo 

-" ¿Le gustó mucho la comida de ayer?" y Harry con su buen humor contestó 

-"No sé que me interesa más, la comida o usted. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?." La chica pareció asombrada y dijo 

-"Para usted soy señorita o señora o como le dé la gana, y si quiere buscar a alguien con quien... _pasar la noche_ pues a unas cuadras más hay un bar" Harry sonrió y le dijo 

-"Sólo quiero saber tu nombre, y la verdad no busca a nadie _con quien pasar la noche_, y además ¿sabe qué? Vendré todos los días hasta saber su nombre ¿Qué le parece?" 

-"Pues bien, venga todos los días, mejor para mí, un cliente como usted no se encuentra todos los días, con su permiso"y diciendo esto último se fue a lo que el chico pensó Es tal y como es Hermione

       A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó sorprendido, Ron se encontraba allí esperando a que se levantara, lo saludó con una expresión en l cara como diciendo "Hola Harry", se acercó a él y le comunicó "Hoy no hay filmación, me avisaron, decidí venir acá para hacerte compañía. Ya veo que no quisiste una habitación de lujo"dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores. 

-Oye Ron, por qué no vamos a tomar el desayuno en algún otro lugar y me salgo de este infierno- Ron parecía emocionado cuando Harry dijo esto y enseguida aceptó. Salieron a pasear por las calles de París y después se fueron a comer hamburguesas en un sitio llamado Hamburguers Cham, estaban deliciosas por lo que se comieron dos cada uno. Al terminarlas, Ron se fue a comprar un poco de ropa y le pidió a Harry que le acompañara al aeropuerto para que fueran a buscar a su prometida que se llamaba Michelle Pradtige, era una chica rubia y de ojos oscuros, alta y muy bonita. Mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, Ron le contaba a Harry que su hermana Ginny se había comprometido con Colin, al cual Harry tuvo que soportar seis años de su vida lo cual al parecer no emocionó mucho a Ron. Durante todo el viaje se la pasaron riendo y contando lo que les había pasado últimamente pero algo que Harry no contó, fue lo de la chica que se había encontrado en aquel restaurante y su extraño parecido con la mujer que le robó el corazón. Hermione.

           Enseguida, al llegar Michelle le dio un beso a Ron y fueron rumbo al mismo hotel donde se hospedaba Harry. Harry prefirió dejarlos solos en su habitación e ir a la suya donde se encontraba Arthur quien parecía muy furioso 

-"Joven me tuvo que haber dicho que no iba a desayunar aquí y que iba a salir. Lo pude haber llevado, por qué no me dijo nada" 

-"Estoy cansado Arthur, por favor, déjeme descansar." Y con esto le cerró de nuevo la puerta en la cara, como detestaba tener un guardaespaldas. 

              Michelle, la prometida de Ron era adicta a las compras y como tenía una figura bien formada se compraba cualquier cantidad de camisas escotadas y pantalones tan pegados que ya casi parecían su piel, exagerando. A Ron le encantaba que ella se probara todo tipo de ropa, sobre todo los pijamas, que le quedaban realmente bonitos y por supuesto, su parte favorita (la de Ron) era cuando ella se compraba su ropa interior. Salieron, o por lo menos Ron y Michelle, de tanta compra. A Harry en cambio, no le gustaba mucho eso de comprarse ropa ni nada, en esos instantes vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde oscuro. Solía vestirse siempre de manera muy sencilla. Los dos chicos y la chica se tomaron unos helados y después tomaron un poco de agua. Michelle les había pedido a los dos que le acompañaran mañana a una Universidad porque tenía que recoger los papeles de una prima y luego tenía que visitar a un tío y una cantidad de cosa más que hicieron que Harry empezara a dudar los rumores que decían que él era la persona más ocupada de todas, tuvieron que acceder por no tener pretexto para no hacerlo. Aunque siendo sincero, Harry sabía exactamente que prefería estar mil veces con Michelle y Ron que haciendo un corte para una película.

              Salieron del centro comercial agotados y se fueron directamente al hotel. Ron y Michelle habían alquilado una habitación para los dos así que se despidieron de Harry y se dirigieron hacia ella. De algo Harry estaba muy seguro, era que de seguro Michelle estrenaría sus nuevos pijamas. Agotado y sin siquiera cambiarse, Harry se tiró en la cama y enseguida cayó en un largo sueño y quizás en ese sueño, soñó con su amada Hermione. ¡ Cuan cambiada debe estar! Susurraba siempre Harry para sus adentros.

               Alguien tocó desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación 125, y un chico despertó exaltado. Era nada más ni nada menos que Michelle. Estaba tan apurada que no dejó que Harry se cambiara de pantalón sino de camisa (al menos) y se lo llevó a arrastres a la Universidad. La universidad era grande y se encontraban cantidad de chicas y chicos de la edad de Harry y Ron, Michelle era un poco más joven. Algunas se quedaban observando a Harry y susurrando a sus espaldas, no le importó, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado. Michelle los dejó solos, así que Harry decidió dar una vuelta mientras Ron iba al baño. Mientras caminaba observaba de lado a lado, casi nunca miraba hacia el frente, era común en él. Una chica que venía corriendo tan fuerte como su antigua saeta de fuego, se tropezó con él. Se le cayeron todos los libros, y Harry con un poco de reflejo alcanzó sus lentes, lo hizo con tal agilidad que todos los que se encontraban alrededor se le quedaron viendo. Había sido una acción muy heroica. Le ayudó a la chica a levantarse la cual enseguida le miró a los ojos. Era aquella chica que trabajaba en el restaurante que había visitado ya dos veces. Parecía apurada, hace casi veinte segundos, ahora sólo le miraba a la cara fijamente al igual que Harry a ella. La chica abrió su boca como para tratar de decir algo pero no le salía hasta que por fin logró decir algo y fue: "Harry..."

Harry le miró desconcertado, entonces sí era lo que él sospechaba, ella sí era Hermione, la que había esperado por cinco años. La agarró por el brazo y se la llevó al aula más cercana, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-Hermi, de verdad eres tú...

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry, no quedamos en que yo volvería...

-No vine aquí por ti, digo es que vine por cuestiones de trabajo, no tenía pensado encontrarte- mintió.

-Espera un segundo, tu no eras él que visitó el restaurante donde trabajo por dos noches seguidas.

-Pues sí, estaba seguro de que había visto esa cara antes.

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo... bueno Harry, con respecto a nuestra relación... yo... ¿sabes que dejé de estudiar para ser doctora y ahora me dedico al arte manual y a la actuación, canto y todo eso?

-Si más no me equivoco, de seguro estás comprometida con alguien.

-Bueno... sí, digo... Sí lo estoy y... ¿cómo lo sabías?

-Lo presentí- Hermione lo miró desconcertada- bueno, es que todos lo están.

-Por qué no caminamos un poco, estoy en mi hora libre y te puedo enseñar la Universidad.

-Está bien, pero ten tus lentes...

              Harry y Hermione salieron del aula donde se encontraron con Ron "Vaya Harry, te habías desaparecido, te he andado busca... ¿Hermione?" La chica le sonrió y se abrazaron. Después le presentaron a Michelle y Harry decidió quedarse con Hermione, mientras que Ron se fue con Michelle. Ella empezó a platicarle a Harry sobre su cambio de idea de cambiarse para estudiar arte, que aún no tenía apartamento, que estaba hospedada en un hotel que resultó ser en el que Harry estaba hospedado (Pura casualidad, debe ser porque el destino quería que se encontraran) y que el chico con quien estaba comprometida se lo había pedido hace dos semanas. 

         Sin más preámbulos Hermione le presentó a su prometido, era un tal Federic Igmenf, Harry al escuchar el apellido se preguntó cómo Hermione había aceptado llevar ese apellido. Federic era de la misma estatura de Harry y tenía los ojos marrones claros, no era muy flaco y le faltaba un poco de ejercicio pero a ojo femenino estaba presentado, sin embargo no duraron mucho hablando con él porque estaba muy ocupado y tenía que irse y como Hermione no tenía nadie quien la llevara al hotel, Harry se ofreció. Como era un día domingo Hermione no trabajaba así que podrían tomar la cena juntos. Harry llamó a su conductor quien llegó enseguida. 

             Hermione estaba muy impresionada por el hecho de que Harry tuviera un conductor pero casi se cae y se mata de la risa cuando Harry le dijo que también era su guardaespaldas, claro que le explicó que él no quería tenerlo. Tuvieron un buen rato de plática hasta que llegaron al hotel. Cenaron y se despidieron. Lo que Harry se preguntaba era cómo diablos los días pasaban tan rápido pero bueno, cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa más rápido que nada.

Notas de la autora: ^^ Espero que les haya gustado.

Lis. 


	3. Malas noticias

Para mí.

Malas noticias.

                 Ya pasadas algunas semanas de haberse encontrado con Hermione, Harry se encontraba filmando su nueva película, como sólo duraba una hora, faltaba poco para terminarla. Pero este día era muy especial para la vida de dos chicos y no era especialmente Harry ni Hermione, eran Ron y Michelle, este sería el día de su matrimonio y este se realizaría dentro de una hora, Harry sería el padrino y Hermione la madrina.

-Oye Harry de verdad me veo bien así, es un poco raro este traje...

-A mí me parece que se te ve muy bien, ahora vamos.

                 Ron se veía realmente nervioso, pero cuando llegaron se veía un poco más aliviado. Pasaron como unas tres horas antes de que se declararan marido y mujer, y cuando esto sucedió fueron directamente a la fiesta la cual fue realmente agradable. La novia llevaba un vestido largo, Rosado claro y de mangas transparentes, Ron, el novio, llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro. Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y muy hermosa. Hermione llevaba un traje morado claro y en vez de ser largo era corto, más arriba de las rodillas y tenía una manga de un lado. Ella y Harry se pusieron a bailar muchas canciones juntos, hasta que llegaron los fotógrafos y periodistas que entrevistaron a Harry como siempre y le tomaron fotos con Hermione, lo cual significaba que se crearía un rumor sobre ellos dos, al menos Federic era muggle porque si no vería las fotos y de seguro no le agradaría mucho.

                La fiesta duró hasta las once de la noche porque a las doce se iban de luna de miel los recién casados, así que Harry volvió a llevar a Hermione al hotel, el problema era que los dos estaban un poco bebidos, Hermione más que Harry por lo que éste le acompañó hasta su habitación en la cual Hermione decidió dejar entrar a Harry.

-Aún te amo-Recitó Hermione medio cantando- aún eres mi dulce amor, ¿por qué no me besas ahora?

-Hermi... estás bebida, recuerda que estás comprometida.

-Al diablo con Federic, te quiero a ti- se le tumbó en los brazos y lo empezó a besar incontrolablemente. 

-¡OH! ¡Maldita sea!- Harry se levantó un poco atareado, estaba en la habitación de Hermione, algo que no daba buena señal.

-mmmmm, ¿qué pasa?, quien diablos gritó- Hermione parecía desorbitada- Oye quien eres... ¿Harry? Que diablos estás haciendo aquí.

-Creo que no te acuerdas Mione, estabas tan bebida

-¡AY! Ahora si que estoy mal, te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar

-Bueno esto ya había sucedido antes, en la fiesta de graduación ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! Estoy comprometida, a parte de que lo estoy engañando esto puede traer consecuencias terribles, además no te hagas el gracioso Harry que para ese entonces sí éramos novios...

             Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, más nerviosa que decir la palabra cinco veces.

-Vamos a un doctor

-Pero...

-Sin pero...

              Ahora si se encontraban en aprietos, si Hermione por casualidad del mundo estuviera encinta... se le caería el mundo encima con Federic. Harry ni le pidió a su conductor que lo llevara, el mismo se encargó de conducir. Hermione le pidió a Harry que le dejara con el doctor y que se fuera a su filmación el cual no tuvo otra opción. Él también estaba muy nervioso, que pasaría si esto pasaba...

Al llegar, Harry se encontró con la sorpresa de que Victor, su director, se encontraba leyendo el profeta con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, Harry se le acercó y leyó la noticia:

_Avión muggle se estrella._

__

_Hoy, día 17 de Julio, día consecutivo a la boda del joven Ronald Weasley, el avión (medio de transporte aéreo muggle) donde se encontraba se estrelló contra otro avión causándole una explosión que causó la muerte de todos los pasajeros incluyendo a la pareja de recién casa..._

             Harry prefirió no seguir leyendo, no es que se puso a llorar, pero en su rostro se dibujó tal sufrimiento que lo que hizo fue salir corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse a la Universidad a encontrarse con Hermione. Al llegar la buscó por todas partes, hasta que la encontró en un aula alejada de la multitud de estudiantes. Estaba llorando. Y lo peor es que no era precisamente por lo de Ron. Harry se le acercó y ella le gritó para que se fuera hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Que te pasa por qué traes es cara...

-Antes de decírtelo prefiero saber qué te pasa a ti.

-Bueno Harry, lo que pasa es que... es que... maldita sea... ¡Estoy embarazada!

             Al terminar de pronunciar la última sílaba entró Federic con una expresión desconcertada. La miró y le preguntó:

-¿Es eso cierto Hermione?

-Federic... ah sí claro que es cierto-se secó las lágrimas-no te contenta, vamos a tener un bebé... ¿Verdad Harry?

-¡OH! Sí, por supuesto, estaba ayudándola para planear un a cena en donde te lo diría.

-No puedo creerlo, espera un momento, no recuerdo que tú y yo...

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te acuerdas de esa maravillosa noche?-le pegó un codazo a Harry.

-Es cierto, me contó toda su experiencia...

-Bueno debe ser mi mala memoria ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas amor?

-Este... un mes

-Entonces nos casaremos la semana que viene

-¡No!, digo, me encantaría pero no

              Federic estaba muy extrañado, Hermione le dijo que fuera al restaurante en la noche y allí se pondrían de acuerdo, éste aceptó y se fue de la habitación.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esa mentira?

-Y que querías que le dijera, me mataría, es más celoso, menos mal que le dije que éramos amigos desde que era pequeña porque sino...

-Entonces por qué demonios te vas a casar con él, Hermi, no puedes mantener esta mentira.

-Por supuesto que no, se lo diré esta noche, por cierto ¿A qué viniste?

              Hubo un silencio.

-Bueno... es que Ron... Ron murió Hermione. En un accidente aéreo.

Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer^^

Lis Jade.


	4. La sortija

**Para mí.**

****

**La sortija.**

En el rostro de la chica se dibujó la expresión más triste y desolada que Harry haya visto nunca jamás y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas, a Harry lo empezó a encerrar una tristeza que jamás pensó que podría apoderarse de él, primero Ron estaba muerto y segundo su amiga lloraba sin cesar fue entonces allí, donde por la mejilla de Harry corrió una leve lágrima que se transformó en muchas más, abrazó a su "amiga" y compartieron sus tristezas juntos.

       La celebridad de los magos, es decir el joven Harry Potter se encontraba viendo la televisión muggle, algo que no hacía desde hace varios años, en su rostro había una mueca de tristeza y estaba recién bañado con una bata. Prácticamente estaba flojeando. En este momento no había otro pensamiento que la muerte de su amigo, el sufrimiento de su querida Hermione y su embarazo, ahora que diablos iba a hacer. A él no le importaba casarse con Hermione ni nada de eso, lo que le importaba era como iba a reaccionar su prometido con respecto a eso ya que Hermione le había comentado que él era muy celoso. Estaba tan preocupado que había olvidado por completo que existía la palabra "cena" y se quedó dormido.

¡Riiiiiiinngggggg! ¡Riiiiiiinngggggg!- Harry buscaba desesperadamente el teléfono, después de echarse una buena caída agarró el teléfono- ¿Si, diga?

_-¿Harry?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Federic, no lo tomó muy bien, pero dijo que no había otra manera y que me separara de él. Dijo que lo defraudé pero que no importaba porque ya tenía otra mujer que le gustaba mucho._

_-¡Ah! Es mujeriego..._

_-Supongo, pero el caso es que dentro de tres días es mi evaluación para graduarme_

_-Tan pronto, pero si sólo tienes 22_

_-Sí, pero como he sido tan buena alumna me adelantaron unos años y algunas clases innecesarias, no te parece genial, dentro de tres días me gradúo._

_-¿Y que rayos piensas hacer?_

_-Pues lo que indica mi carrera, voy a cantar, bailar y lo de actuar ya lo presenté, no me dijiste que te transformaste en actor, tal vez pueda trabajar contigo_

_-¡Claro! Después de que des a luz_

_-Sí claro... oye Harry que vamos a hacer con respecto a los bebés..._

_-Pues nos vamos a casar_

_-De verdad, no estarás mintiendo._

_-A poco no me crees._

_-Bueno lo hablamos más tarde, me voy a bañar ¡Adiós!_

  Trancó el teléfono.

  Tendría que comprar una sortija.

   Se vistió y salió.

                Visitó muchas joyerías pero ninguna le llamó la atención. La única que le gustaba era una de esmeralda. Era de oro y tenía intercalada una esmeralda con dos diamantes en los lados, enseguida la compró, esperaba que a Hermione le gustara. Harry salió de la tienda y se dirigió al restaurante Da'Rubís y comió un poco para luego hacer una reservación en el hotel. Quería esa reservación para pedirle a Hermione que se transformara en su esposa, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien no sería bueno celebrar una ceremonia en estos momentos, con la muerte de Ron. Al pensar esto Harry sintió un puntazo en el pecho, lo de la boda había hecho que se olvidara pero ahora se volvió a recordar y se sentía aún peor que ayer. Decidió tomar un poco de wisky, agarró una botella, hacía bastante tiempo que no bebía, la última vez había sido el día de su graduación donde se emborrachó al igual que Ron. Sintió otra punzada ¿Será que cada vez que lo recuerde me voy a sentir así?

              Harry se bebió como siete vasos más y se recostó. Estaba algo atareado, empezaba a ver doble, se había vuelto a emborrachar. Trató de alcanzar el teléfono para pedir café pero no pudo, se cayó en el suelo y se quedó dormido. El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Harry no contestó, estaba en el suelo dormido. A los diez minutos la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Arthur le había abierto la puerta a Hermione la cual entró de inmediato. Gritó su nombre hasta que lo notó tirado en el suelo. Se estremeció un poco.

-¿Harry?, que te pasa, James... -antiguamente así es como lo llamaba

-Ah, que..., Dónde estoy... 

-¿Qué tomaste? Estás borracho... ¡Señor Arthur ordene un poco de café!, Por qué Harry, por qué tomaste.

-No sé, no me acuerdo... Herm, esta noche quiero que nos veamos en el balcón del hotel...

-Está bien amor, pero ahora recuéstate en la cama.

-Te recuerdas cuando nos emborrachamos los tres... amanecimos los dos juntos, por poco y te mueres de un infarto y Ron... maldita sea ¿por qué tuvo que morir?...

-Ya cálmate, no te alteres, sabes que está mal cuando se está bebido.

-Aquí tiene el café señorita.

-Muchas gracias.

               Harry se quedó dormido.

Notas de la autora: Dejen sus reviews ^^

Lis Jade


	5. La petición

Para mí.

La petición.

Eran las siete y cuarto de la noche, Harry había preparado una cena increíble con velas por todos los lados, una cena muy romántica, algo que le encantaba a las chicas. Estaba atareado aun, pero no le importó mucho, las cosas habían sucedido tan pronto... aunque pensándolo bien, eso tuvo que haber sucedido hace años si Hermione no se hubiese ido. La noche estaba muy estrellada y había luna llena, era un perfecto día para pedirle a Hermione que se transformara en su esposa. Un viento fuerte interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry, era una pequeña lechuza grisácea traía una carta la cual Harry abrió enseguida, Harry leyó:

_     Estimado señor Potter, le informamos que una parte de la película será grabada en la escuela de Beuxbatons la semana próxima, por favor venir a la quinta Bela, avenida 4 de la calle Los rosales, espero su llegada el lunes a las 5 en punto de la mañana, para partir a las siete hacia la escuela. Se le agradece ser puntual._

_Atte. Ben, asistente._

-"Vaya, nos veremos de nuevo Fleur, ahora sí que se complicaron las cosas, los celos de Hermione van a ser un trabajo difícil.- Harry ya sabía que Hermione odiaba a Fleur desde que dio clases en el quinto año de Howarts, Fleur se le acercaba mucho a Harry algo que le molestaba tanto que varias veces peleaba con él. Dejando la carta en la mesa bajó al balcón deprisa para no dejar esperando a su dama. El balcón se encontraba tranquilo por lo que Harry puso una música suave la cual iba muy bien con el ambiente. Hermione llegó al rato, vestía un vestido negro algo apretado y le tapaba los zapatos de lo largo que era. Llevaba un peinado complicado, una especie de moños de donde le caían hermosos rizos, por lo que él se fijaba Hermione empezaba a cuidarse muy bien el cabello.

-Buenas noches mi querida damisela.

-Buenas noches mi dulce caballero.

-Tome asiento.

-De donde te salió eso, ahora si no te conociera juraría que saliste de un castillo.

-Si lo hice, para rescatarte y pedirte a la luz de esta luna que nos acompaña que te conviertas en la acompañante de este dulce y solo caballero

          Hermione quedó fascinada con las palabras de Harry, nunca nadie le había hablado tan dulcemente. Harry le mostró una pequeña sortija esmeralda con diamantes a los lados. Hermione asintió y repentinamente se besaron apasionadamente. Los dos cenaron a gusto y después de hablaron un poco. Harry le informó a Hermione sobre su estancia en Beuxbatons la cual no pareció muy alegre al escuchar la noticia aunque Harry agregó rápidamente que ella iría con él. Aun así ella no pareció emocionarse pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de vigilar a Harry de esa víbora de Fleur. 

-Está bien...

          Pasaron una noche maravillosa, bailaron, conversaron, se besaron, se abrazaron y disfrutaron de la luna llena. Nunca habían estado tan unidos...


	6. La graduación

Para mí.

La graduación.

Pasados los tres días, Harry acompañó a Hermione a su presentación final. Estaba muy nerviosa, Harry jamás se imaginó que también su futura esposa fuera una artista. Mientras Hermione se arreglaba Harry le compraba el desayuno y le traía agua. La chica se había puesto un top rojo brillante y una falda corta negra, unas botas un poco más debajo de las rodillas rojas y en el brazo izquierdo una especie de calcomanía brillante, llevaba también unos guantes negros. Su maquillaje consistía en rojo fuerte para sus labios y negro de sombra para sus ojos, su peinado en cambio no consistía en algo complicado más bien lo llevaba suelto y muy rizado. A Harry le pareció una de esas jovencitas que iban de fiesta en fiesta a lo que Hermione respondió Gracias por el cumplido, eso era lo que quería aparentar los dos rieron un poco y Hermione comenzó a entrenar su voz. De pronto un joven bajo entró y le avisó a Hermione que faltaba media hora para su presentación y que los profesores estaban llegando. También muchos de sus amigos fueron a visitarle para darle buena suerte y hacían comentarios como "Que bien te ves o Realmente eres tú Hermione", ella que estaba más nerviosa se preparó para entrar en el escenario y Harry fue a sentarse para verla. Las cortinas se abrieron y se mostró un escenario con un paisaje oscuro, habían luces azules por todos los lados la música empezó.__

Falsas esperanzas 

Oh, oh, oh                                                               Mientras Hermione cantaba todos le miraban con atención, su voz e  
No te creo no                                                         era realmente buena, Harry la miraba con atención, nunca se había   
No me digas todo lo que piensas                    imaginado que Hermione fuera tan buena cantando y bailando, a                                        
No lo digas no                                                       todos les encantó su primera canción. Al parecer sus nervios   
Solo dime cuánto me deseas                           desaparecieron cuando todos le aplaudieron fuertemente, después  
Ay, de corazón                                                      salió de nuevo a cantar su siguiente canción, pero posteriormente  
Que de amor tú no conoces nada                   su presentador comenzó a contar su historia decía cosas como:   
Y ese es mi dolor                                                  " Su nombre es Hermione Leanne Granger, nació el 19 de              Ojalá estuviera equivocada                               Septiembre, sus padres, Ana Granger y Héctor Granger. Hermione   
Pero sé que no,                                                     al principio no mostraba ningún afecto por la música ni el baile  
Por eso nene                                                          pero al entrar a la universidad y elegir su carrera de doctora  
                                                                                   el profesor Andrés de teatro quien al mirarla sostuvo tal impresión   
No me des falsas esperanzas                           que la invitó a cenar para hacerle una prueba, ella que no sabía de  
No me engañes no (oh, uh, oh)                      que hablaba el profesor accedió y entonces fue en aquella cena    
No me digas cuánto es que me amas            donde el profesor descubrió el talento de la chica la cual quedó  
No te creo no (uh, uh)                                       fascinada con la carrera y comenzó a entrenarse. Hermione era   
Yo no quiero ser otra en tu lista                      una chica muy estudiosa por lo que se le adelantaron algunas   
O en tu colección (uh, oh, oh)                        materias y un año de estudio lo cual causó que se graduara el    
Yo no soy muñeca que no opina                     día de hoy a los veintiún  años de edad.  
Esa no soy yo (no, no, no)   
Pero si tú estás hablando en serio   
Yo te escucho amor (oh, no, no, no)   
Y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo  
Es mi condición Por eso nene   
  
No me des (no me des) falsas esperanzas      Al final de hablar comenzó el siguiente show.  
No me engañes no   
(No me engañes no)   
No me digas cuánto es que me amas   
No te creo no (uh, uh)   
Falsas esperanzas  
No te creo amor   
Falsas esperanzas   
No te creo amor (Oh…)   
  
No me des falsas esperanzas   
No me engañes no   
(No me engañes no)   
No me digas cuánto (no me digas) es que me amas   
No te creo no   
(No te creo no, no, no)   
Se repite dos veces.

                                    Pero me acuerdo de ti 

     Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal (uh uh) 

Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar (uh oh)Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie   
Ahora que me va muy bien   
Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar (mmh)   
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar (no, uh)  
Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)   
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo   
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y otra vez pierdo la calma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se me desgarra el alma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se borra mi sonrisa   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y mi mundo se hace trizas (uuh oh)   
  
Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar   
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad (oh uh)   
Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)   
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo   
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y otra vez pierdo la calma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se me desgarra el alma   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se borra mi sonrisa   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti (noooo)  
  
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Y se me desgarra el alma   
Oh, pero me acuerdo de ti   
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti (mi mundo se hace trizas)   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Oh, pero me   
Pero me   
Pero me   
Pero me acuerdo de ti   
Pero me acuerdo de ti (uh uh oh) 

                     Al finalizar de cantar esta última canción cantó tres más, los profesores parecían encantados y al finalizar la evaluación le dieron sus merecidos veinte puntos, lo cual hizo que Hermione saltara de la alegría, tanta era su alegría que besó a Harry enfrente de todos los que estaban presentes. Sus amigos la felicitaron y celebraron una pequeña fiesta, aunque a mitad de la fiesta Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy mal, lo cual resultó ser su embarazo. Harry se la llevó al baño para que vomitara, luego le dieron nauseas por lo que Harry prefirió llevarla al hotel para que descansara, era demasiada acción para un día y más para una mujer que estaba encinta. 

Notas de la autora: Si están leyendo esto es porque han continuado con el fic ^^ gracias! Hace tiempo que debí haber hecho esta modificación.

Lis Jade


	7. Los celos

Para mí.

Los celos.

Los días pasaron como rayos y llegó el lunes. Hermione que iba a acompañar a Harry no se sentía muy bien, había estado tomando calmantes para el dolor pero aun así seguía mareándose frecuentemente. Harry le ayudaba mucho y le hacía sentirse mejor lo cual era muy reconfortante para ella. El viaje no resultó ser de mucho gusto, fueron por medio de un translador, viajaron tan rápido que Hermione vomitó en el transcurso.

                    Nunca se habían imaginado que Beuxbatons fuera una escuela de magia y hechicería tan hermosa y tan aseada. Ya entrando se encontraron con Fleur quien fue corriendo a los brazos de Harry.

-¡OH!, Harry- Pronunció Fleur con mucha fluidez, al parecer ya había aprendido a hablar bien sin su acento- ¿Cómo has estado?, te he echado de menos, estás tan guapo, tal vez esta noche podamos cenar y...

-¡Fleur! Ella e mi prometida Hermione, ya la conocías ¿no?

-¡Oh! Sí si claro, ¿cómo has estado querida?

-No mejor que tú-respondió con desgana.

-Bueno- aclamó el director- a empezar a filmar.

            Pasaron cuatro horas filmando una escena, mientras tanto Hermione "conversaba" con Fleur, quien parecía decepcionada porque Harry ya estaba comprometido y con ella, es decir Hermione. Fleur estaba muy bonita como siempre  pero ahora Hermione tenía el cabello mucho más largo que ella y aunque fuese marrón y no amarillo estaba muy bien ondulado y peinado. Hermione parecía fastidiada de la conversación por lo que se fue al "baño", paseó por un rato en la escuela y aunque muchos dijeran que era muy bonita a ella le parecía que no había nada como Howarts y sus grandes terrenos. Al rato volvió y notó que Fleur no estaba donde antes sino con ¡Harry!. Hermione que estaba muerta de la rabia se acercó un poco para escuchar de qué conversaban. Su oído alcanzó a oír algo cómo "Oh vaya Harry has hecho mucho ejercicio porque ese cuerpo no se tiene siempre" al escuchar esto Hermione dijo para sus adentros "Maldita perra, solo buscas el dinero de Harry", mientras Harry se notaba un poco incómodo con Fleur Hermione se acercaba para "interrumpir" su conversación tan interesante, Harry pareció notarlo y se sintió algo reconfortado.

-Como te decía Harry, podemos hacer una cena...

-Perdón ¿interrumpo?, Es que Harry y yo tenemos que visitar al doctor ¿No es cierto amor?, Es que tenemos que ver si el bebé está bien ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Bebé? Vaya pero si ni siquiera están casados.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Agregó Harry- nos amamos y con eso es suficiente, nos vemos luego Fleur

Al verlos alejar surgió un pensamiento Ojalá y lo pierda y se marchó enfadada.

             Visitaron al doctor quien los recibió con mucha emoción.

-Me da mucha alegría que me visitaras Harry. 

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-A su orden jovencita, ¿cómo has estado?

-No creo que te responda bien con los mareos y las náuseas que tiene- agregó Harry soltando una risita

-Bueno a eso vamos Harry, cómo me recuerdas a James cuando Lily estaba embarazada de ti, James era tan bromista, yo atendía a Lily quien se enfadaba tanto con James siempre... Bueno, vamos al punto, supongo que no te has sentido bien Hermione. Voy a revisar y asegurarme que todo este en orden.

-Gracias.

            Sirius había sido doctor desde que se graduó de Howarts, algo de lo que Hermione no estaba informada. Al parecer Harry se revisaba en ese consultorio cuando estaba enfermo, lo cual sucedía frecuentemente pues Sirius le había dicho a Harry que después le tocaba la revisión a él. Le había preguntado si no le habían aparecido síntomas de ninguna enfermedad a lo que él respondió que no. Sirius le explicó a Hermione que Harry se enfermaba muy seguido últimamente y aunque no lo mostrara a veces se sentía muy débil, le explicó también que el único lugar que le quedaba a Harry para descansar era en su consultorio. Después de revisarla todo parecía estar bajo control, tendrían una cita semanalmente para no perder detalle y para que todo marchara a la perfección. Le mandó a tomarse unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor y se fue a revisar a Harry.

-Bien Harry, respira y exhala.

Así lo hizo, todo parecía estar bien con sus pulmones, después prosiguió con sus exámenes de una cantidad de enfermedades posibles y sólo parecía tener un poco de agotamiento físico así que Sirius le mandó a descansar más, Harry le respondió que era imposible porque tenía que filmar pero Sirius que parecía realmente muy enfadado le obligó a hacerlo o de lo contrario podría estar meses en la cama.

-Tómate estas. Hermione recuérdaselo que es por eso que siempre empeora.

Hermione asintió y salieron del consultorio.

             Fueron a la escuela donde ya estaban preparadas unas habitaciones para ellos (Harry y Hermione estarían en la misma). Harry tomó un baño al igual que después lo hizo Hermione y se acostaron. Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre embarazos y Harry sólo practicaba algunas escenas, al rato estaban tan agotados que ninguno apagó la luz y se encerraron en un largo sueño.

Notas de la autora: Gracias por continuar leyendo ^^, pueden visitar mi web http://mx.geocities.com/lissy_hhr4ever o unirse a mi comunidad http://groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/ y a los dos peden mandar los suyos ^^

Lis


	8. Una terrible noticia

Para mí.

Una terrible noticia.

Ya pasados cuatro meses, la filmación se había acabado y Hermione seguía con sus consultas, en Beuxbatons habían empezado las clases por lo que Harry y Hermione se fueron de dicha escuela, Fleur parecía muy enfadada algo que Harry no dio importancia. Se encontraban en el mismo hotel en París, dispuesto a casarse allí después que naciera el bebé. Si en Agosto había quedado Hermione encinta Sirius suponía que en Abril el bebé ya estaría en el mundo dándole a sus padres más trabajo de lo que ya tenían, por lo que decidieron casarse en Agosto para esperar que el bebé no estuviera en sus primeros meses de cuidado y no dejarlo solo cuando se fueran de luna de miel, después de casarse viajarían de nuevo a Inglaterra y vivirían en la casa que Harry tenía allá. Harry no había aceptado más propuesta por el momento y dedicarse a su futura esposa, su bebé y al jugar el Quiddich, no era que las ligas se acercaran, más bien era entrenamiento, sólo practicaba en las mañanas y regresaba a almorzar, después se quedaba toda la tarde con Hermione o salían de compras. 

           Eran las siete de la noche del veintitrés de Noviembre, Hermione continuaba leyendo mientras Harry hacía ejercicio, la chica fue al baño por un momento, suponía que debía ser uno de esos dolores comunes pero le vino una especie de tos muy seca, Harry la escuchó y se preocupó mucho, fue al baño y se encontró con Hermione desmayada en el suelo estaba muy pálida, corrió a llamar a Sirius y la llevó a su consultorio. Sirius parecía preocupado y lo más extraño aún era que allí en el consultorio se encontraba Remus Lupin. Harry depositó rápidamente a Hermione en la camilla y Sirius comenzó a revisarla. El problema estaba en sus pulmones.

-Remus, ayúdame, pásame el aparato que está a tu lado, vamos a darle un poco de aire.

Se lo pasó y entonces comenzó a hablar- ¿Cómo has estado Harry?

-Mal, muy mal, y que haces aquí, es extraño verte.

-Llámame Remus, Harry, no te preocupes por Hermione y el bebé, Sirius es un gran doctor.

-Pero yo la veo muy mal...

-En efecto ¡Está mal! Harry, Hermione tiene neumonía y no creo que eso esté bien estando encinta- agregó Sirius- Esto puede causar que Hermione pierda el bebé si no se cuida. Hay que actuar rápido, si esto empeora habrá que operarla y sin duda alguna una operación no será buena en medio de un embarazo, podría afectar gravemente  al bebé...

           En los últimos días Hermione se había sentido de lo peor, tosía muy frecuentemente y sus dolores de cabeza eran cada día más fuertes, le faltaba mucho la respiración y no le daban ganas de comer, la comida le parecía desagradable, aquellos días se transformaron en los peores. Hermione no podía levantarse de la cama, sólo para ir al baño es que en realidad podía. Harry se encontraba cada vez más preocupado por su salud y es que al parecer en vez de mejorar empeoraba cada día más, se encontraba muy pálida y aún faltaban tres meses para el parto. Sirius sin embargo seguía con su tratamiento impidiendo que tuvieran que recurrir a una operación.

-Harry... amor... ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí cariño.

-Es que no te veo bien

-Todo va a salir bien

-Le dijiste a Sirius que queríamos saber el sexo del bebé

-Por supuesto, está dispuesto a verte mañana.

-Que bueno...

-Descansa...

Y así le besó la frente y la mujer cayó rendida.

"Me alegra que hayas venido Hermione"-Sirius se mostraba muy afable con Hermione-"Pronto sabremos que criatura traerás a este mundo"

Mientras Sirius le hacía la prueba a Hermione, Harry se revisaba con Remus que aunque no sabía mucho de medicina se sabía el tratamiento de Harry porque Sirius se lo había enseñado. Encontró a Harry mal, tenía ataques de nerviosismo y por lo que le pasaba ahora a Hermione no era de gran ayuda. Le mandaron unas pastillas, él las detestaba pero no había otro remedio más que ese para curarse.

-Vaya ¡Esto es increíble!

-¡Qué pasó Sirius!-Aclamaron Harry y Remus al unísono.

-Es magnífico, Harry vas a ser padre de dos bebés, y lo mejor aún es que serán un varón y una hembra.

-Eso no es cierto...

-De veras es cierto ¿A poco no le crees a tu padrino?

-Esto es fabuloso- En la boca de Harry se dibujó la sonrisa que no se había hecho notar por días, fue la sonrisa a la que tanto extrañaba Hermione de ver, era la sonrisa de la que se enamoró cuando tenían 11 años de edad.

           Los dos chicos se abrazaron y salieron por una vez de muchas, del consultorio de su padrino. Nunca se había sentido más reconfortado ¡Tendría dos hijos, un varón y una hembra!, La emoción de ser padre le llegaba hasta las venas y las ganas de que nacieran aumentaron. 

Notas de la autora: Jeje ya no tengo nada que decir ^^


	9. No puedo permitirlo

Para mí.

No puedo permitirlo.

Por desgracia, en el mes de Marzo, surgió un grave problema, la neumonía de Hermione, futura madre de dos bebés, se puso más grave. El día veintitrés de Marzo, faltando días para que fuera Abril y nacieran los bebés Hermione recayó. Estaba leyendo hasta que se sintió un poco mareada, se levantó de la cama y tosió fuertemente, no respiraba bien, le faltaba mucho el aire, se estaba ahogando. Por suerte Harry llegó al instante de su práctica de Quiddich y notó a la chica enseguida. El corazón casi se le salía al ver tal escena y era que... que... su amadísima Hermione se le estaba muriendo enfrente y él parecía tan paralizado por esa escena que no hacía nada al respecto; pero eso no se quedó así, Harry localizó a Sirius y se la llevó pronto a él.

         Parecía que era el fin de todo, no se salvaría ni ella ni los bebés, lo único que quedaba era que Sirius recurriera a lo que no quería _una operación_, era lo mejor para ese caso, si perdía a los niños sería doloroso pero no tenerla más a ella sería fatal. Harry tuvo un ataque de nervios muy fuerte y Remus lo atendió, estaba al tanto de la medicina de Harry ya que lo había tratado él mismo. Antes de que le dieran anestesie a Harry, Sirius le avisó que sacarían a los bebés antes de la operación, al parecer no era el fin, pero... ¿Qué dirían los padres de Hermione que estaban al tanto de su embarazo y su neumonía, y que les alegraba tanto que fueren a tener nietos y que por supuesto le confiaron a Harry la salud de su hija? O ¿Qué dirían sus amigos, antiguos profesores y directores a Harry después que la crisis haya terminado?. Las preguntas rotaban en la cabeza de Harry cómo una ruleta hasta que Remus lo durmió y le dio pastillas para dormir sin sueños.

****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~*

           No todo había salido a la perfección como en los cuentos de hadas, se pudo salvar a los bebés pero estaban en observación y estaban muy graves, en cuanto a Hermione, ella estaba en coma, apunto de morir; no había sido una operación fácil y menos después de dar a luz a sus dos bebés. Harry había despertado e inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione pero no lo dejaron pasar, sólo podía verla por el vidrio, se veía tan mal, Harry sintió un vacío. Ella estaba allí, recostada enfrente de él con el rostro pálido y con cantidad de cosas a su alrededor, eran esas máquinas que utilizaban esos muggle cuando operaban. Eran horribles y hacían ver a Hermione más débil de lo que estaba. ¡La chica estaba agonizando y Harry no podía hacer nada! Sirius le decía y le repetía que pronto estaría bien pero se veía tan mal...

           Por otro lado, los bebés estaban muy pálidos, Harry no los había podido diferenciar bien y menos cuando después de un rato llegaron Dumbledore, McGonagall, ¿Snape?, Los padres de Hermione, sus amigos del set y demás a apoyarlo en aquellos momentos pero estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de sus consuelos. Dumbledore sin embargo había hecho entrar a Harry en razón, lo sacó de sus ilusiones y lo trajo de nuevo al planeta. Al rato de conversar un poco con sus profesores se fue hacia los demás también para conversar, se le fue olvidando poco a poco lo que pasaba con Hermione y sus hijos y se fue distrayendo algo que mejoró muchísimo su humor. Claro está que la alegría no perdura mucho, Sirius llegó hasta Harry murmurándole para que nadie más escuchara que Hermione estaba a punto de morir y que la fuera a visitar. Así lo hizo.

-Herm, te vas a poner bien cariño

-Prométeme que vas a cuidar muy bien a lo niños...

-No te vas a morir.

-No aguanto... más... prométemelo...

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes... –al decir esto le empezó a faltar el aire y el aparato que indicaba como seguía su corazón sonaba fuertemente.

-¡Sirius! ¡POR FAVOR VEN!

-¿Qué pasa? ¡OH!, diablos sal de aquí Harry

-Pero...

-¡QUE SALGAS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

_No podía permitirlo._

_No podía permitir que el único amor de su vida se muriera._

_Y no se iba a morir._


	10. Epílogo

Para mí.

Epílogo.

Ya pasadas unas tres semanas, Harry disfrutaba a sus dos bebés. El varón tenía los ojos de su padre y el cabello marrón alborotado al igual que su hermana, todos los que les veían decían que tenían los mismos ojos dulces de su padre. 

             Hermione había sobrevivido pero no podría levantarse de ese hospital por días.

             Harry por su lado disfrutaba de su futura esposa y de sus hermosos bebés.

             Harry y Hermione se casaron por civil el 16 de Agosto y por Iglesia el ¡8 de Agosto, fue una boda espeluznante y lujosa, Harry quería lo mejor para su esposa. La fiesta fue estupenda, todos quedaron fascinados con sus hijos de cinco meses, eran muy dulces aunque el varón era muy tremendo. Hermione lucía el vestido más hermoso de todos (el de las novias siempre es el más resaltante obviamente) y Harry lucía un traje verde ¡Como le hubiese gustado que su mejor amigo estuviese allí!, Era triste pero real, no podía pedir más del milagro que le dieron de salvar a su ya esposa y tener esos maravillosos hijos. Las cosas pasaban tan deprisa que ya estaban en su luna de miel, habían dejado a sus niños al cuidado de sus profesores y a la luz de la luna que los invitaba de nuevo a bailar la chica de cabellos marrones le susurró a su oído:

" ¿Sabes qué James?, para mí amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, tú y mis hijos son la esperanza que me mantiene viva"

"La amo Hermione Granger, con todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma, es lo mejor que pudo sucederme en toda la vida"

                                              Y pronunciadas estas palabras, se besaron hasta decir basta...

                                                                                        F                     I                     N

Notas de la autora: Bien, ¿qué les pareció el final?, Porque si hay algo de lo que siempre quedan decepcionados los lectores es del final. Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y díganme que les pareció por favor. No tengo mucho que decir sólo que esto se lo dedico exclusivamente a Carolina. 

Lis.  


	11. 10 años después

Mi amada, mi vida.

10 años después.

               Harry y Hermione disfrutaban de un lindo atardecer en su casa. Los niños habían cumplido un año y estaban muy saludables, lo más probable es que la hembra Lily hubiera contraído la neumonía de su madre comentó Sirius, pero que aun no se haría presente. A cambio de James, que parecía muy sano. Decidieron llamar a sus hijos Lily Leanne Potter y James Ronald Potter en conmemoración a su mejor amigo. Los dos tenían hermosos ojos esmeraldas y muy brillantes, el cabello marrón pero muy alborotado, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de los dos, es decir eran una combinación brillante.

             En la casa de los Potter se vivía mucha armonía y paz, era agradable tratar con ellos y con sus preciosos bebés. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

            Habían pasado diez largos años, Lily y James ingresarían a Howarts ya que tenían once años. Los dos habían crecido mucho y eran muy amables. Harry seguía practicando el Quiddich y la actuación al igual que su esposa Hermione, los dos trabajaban en muchas películas juntos y los habían nombrado la mejor pareja de todas. Al parecer Lily y James tenían los dotes para cantar y por eso habían hecho un grupo musical, eran muy exitosos desde que habían cumplido los diez y más teniendo unos padres famosos como lo eran Harry y Hermione.

            El primero de Septiembre se hizo presente, Lily y James se marcharían a Howarts. Se despidieron y muy nerviosos corrieron hacia la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos y desaparecieron de la vista de sus padres. Harry y Hermione se marcharon a la casa, estaban muy contentos porque sus hijos habían entrado a Howarts pero a la vez tristes porque no los verían sino hasta navidad. Harry y Hermione entablaron una conversación muy cómoda sobre sus hijos.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos se emocionarían si tenemos otro hijo?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Si te comprendo, yo también quiero cuidar de unos pequeños de nuevo.

-Sí, pero no olvides cariño que nuestros bebés pronto llegarán a una etapa importante donde surgen muchas preguntas.

-Por supuesto, yo ya estoy lista para eso mi amor.

-¿Sabes algo?, Me gustaría que tuviéramos ese bebé ya... –comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¡Ay James, no tienes remedio!

-El amor no tiene remedio...

            Pasados ya tres días, Hermione se consultó con Sirius quien suponía de qué se trataba su visita. Resultó positiva algo que los llenó de alegría a los dos. Salieron a comer unos helados y a comprar ropa de bebé. Herminio  parecía segura de que sería un varón, entonces Harry no tenía más remedio que acompañarla con  su suposición. Decidieron enviarle una carta a sus hijos para avisarle que tendrían un hermano / ana, aunque no sería necesario porque al parecer la prensa ya los había hecho enterar del asunto. Era impresionante como los periódicos y la revista corazón de bruja se enteraban tan pronto de lo que sucedía en sus vidas. A veces eso hacía pensar a Harry que algunos de sus asistentes era algún espía o que le pagaban por informarles de lo que sucedía en sus vidas (Las de él y su esposa) o al menos tenía que ser algo por ese estilo. Realmente no importaba.

           Habían recibido varias cartas diciendo que sus hijos habían hecho travesuras, Hermione se ponía muy brava pero Harry sólo se reía. Hermione llegaba hasta veces que no le hablaba por una o dos horas a Harry por darle un mal ejemplo a los niños. Cuando se alteraba Hermione podía llegar a ser muy irritante. Harry a cambio disfrutaba de las enojadas que se echaba su esposa preparando la cena. Lo más cómico era que después de preparar la cena ella siempre quedaba encantada con él y se reconciliaban de nuevo (Sí a eso se le podía llamar reconciliación), Harry amaba mucho a Hermione, siempre pensaba qué sería de él si ella no se hubiese aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar su felicidad y menos lo iba a permitir. Siempre se preguntaba cómo llegaban esos pensamientos a su cabeza, pero aunque no sabía la respuesta, le gustaban mucho.

           La navidad llegó así de pronto como todo, porque cuando se disfruta, el tiempo pasa volando. Lily y James regresaron a casa muy contentos. Lily abrazó fuertemente a su padre y luego se dirigió a su madre a quien le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y acarició su vientre, se veía tan contenta de tener un hermanito. A cambio de James quien se dio un abrazo con su padre y al llegar a su madre la besó y se quedó escuchando su vientre. 

-Mami, por qué decidieron tener el bebé ahora y no antes, acaso las reglas decían que no se los podían traer antes.

-¡AY Lily!, Pareces mensa, ¿qué acaso no sabes cómo se tiene un hijo?

-Pues no, y no me importa.

-Claro, tienes una mente tan infantil como tu cara.

-¡Cállate! No me fastidies James que le voy a contar a papá y a mamá que pasó durante el colegio.

-Eres una sapa. Sólo tienes esa boca para chismear.

-¡basta niños!- reclamó Harry

-Pues dile a él.

-A ver niños, a ver, que fue lo que pasó.

-¡NADA!-gritó el pequeño James.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-A ver cariño que pasó.

-Es sólo que a James le gusta alguien.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Harry- Entonces hablaré con él.

Notas de la autora: Como me lo pidieron hice una pequeña continuación para que vieran como son los hijos de Harry y Hermione ^^

Lis Jade


	12. Una conversación ph

Mi amada, mi vida.

Una conversación padre a hijo.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Tocó la puerta pero James no la abría así que tuvo que recurrir a la magia.

-¿Ves?, Es por eso que no me gusta la magia.

-Porque pude abrir la puerta...

-Sí, déjame sólo papá.

-Ven acá, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla de padre a hijo ¿Te parece?

     Se encogió de hombros.

-Quien te gusta.

-Sa-Saman-Samantha, así se llama y es muy bonita, tiene mi edad...

-Y se lo dijiste

-No

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque... porque... yo, bueno este... yo... no

-¿A ella le gusta alguien?

-No lo sé, ella es mi mejor amiga papá.

-¡OH!, ya veo, así que es tu mejor amiga tal y cómo lo éramos tu madre y yo

-¿De verdad tú y mamá eran mejores amigos?

-Por supuesto que sí campeón.

-Que bien, entonces tu crees que yo a ella le guste.

-¡Claro!, por qué no a ver

-Pues porque me ve como su amigo...

-Obviamente, ahora, pero tu madre y yo nos volvimos novios a los quince así que caballero, usted tiene once, todavía le queda mucho.

-Gracias papá.

-A la orden siempre, ahora vaya a dormir que mañana nos divertiremos mucho.


	13. Soy feliz

Mi amada, mi vida.

Soy feliz.

Harry salió de la habitación feliz de que su hijo se sintiera mejor. Se encontró con su esposa quien se encontraba peinando a Lily. Lily era muy dulce e inocente, siempre abrazaba muy dulcemente a su padre y a su madre. Era totalmente diferente a James quien era muy dulce pero no lo mostraba mucho, los dos en si sí se parecían bastante en físico y en su manera de actuar. Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, era muy reconfortante tenerlos en casa de nuevo, no sabían como iban a hacer para poder soportar otros siete años así. Por eso es que querían otro bebé, para distraerse más y porque les agradaba mucho la idea de cuidar un bebito de nuevo en casa.

             A la mañana siguiente salieron a visitar a los Weasley, quienes se habían reunido todos para hacer un gran desayuno, Lily le había dicho a su padre que su mejor amiga era la hija de Percy, por lo que se la encontró allí y disfrutaron mucho juntas riendo y etcétera. James en cambio se juntó con los hijos de Fred y George, eran dos niños y una niña (El niño y la niña de Fred y el otro de George), la pasaron muy bien todos, muchos estaban encantados con la noticia del embarazo de Hermione. A la tarde sólo conversaban un poco.

-Oye y eso fue porque decidieron tener uno o porque...

-No para nada, fue planeado, Harry es un esposo muy pensador. Siempre piensa antes de actuar.

Todos rieron un poco.

-Si no lo hago imagínense todas las cosas que ya nos hubiese pasado.

-Si cariño, eso te lo agradezco- se dieron un pequeño beso y todos soltaron un "Ayyyyy"  

La estaban pasando muy bien, esas reuniones eran las favoritas de Harry, cuando todos compartían, pero faltaba alguien. Entonces fue ahí donde Harry volvió a sentir esa punzada que sintió varios años atrás, su cara se llenó de melancolía ¡Si tan sólo Ron estuviera allí!

          Los niños parecían divertirse mucho, estaban muy contentos, sin embargo Harry se retiró de la conversación y paseó por los patios de la Madriguera, cuantos recuerdos surgían en su mente, buenos y malos. Una lágrima pasó besándole la mejilla por primera vez en diez años. Su felicidad sería completa si sus padres vivieran y Ron también, pero nada podía ser perfecto, no podía pedir más de lo que tenía, era lo suficientemente feliz como para pedir más. De pronto, Harry sintió un frío intenso que le recorría el cuerpo, un espíritu le hablaba.

_Me oyes Harry..._

¿Ron?

_No quiero que te siga doliendo mi muerte, la verdad soy muy feliz junto con Michelle. Tienes unos hijos preciosos. Tengo los mejores ahijados que se puedan tener. Sé que van a tener otro bebé y te aseguro que va a ser varón._

Opinas lo mismo que Hermione...

_Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que así será..._

Gracias Ron, me has quitado un gran peso de encima al decirme que eres feliz, ya me voy...

                Felicidad. Esa era la palabra más indicada para describir los últimos años que Harry había pasado vivo. Hermione, sus hijos, la familia Weasley y su próximo bebé. ¿Qué más podía pedir?, Con eso era suficiente y más. Esto era más de lo que un hombre podía pedir. Y él no iba a pedir más. Era feliz. ¿Qué más podía entonces pedir? Nada. Nada. Nada...


	14. El nacimiento

Mi amada, mi vida.

El nacimiento.

El mes de Abril llegó, el nacimiento del bebé llegó ¡Era un varón!, Tal y como lo había dicho Hermione y Ron... Era muy bonito y era igual a su padre. Lo llamaron Justin Harby Potter. La alegría les invadía el cuerpo. Lily y James los visitaron y conocieron a su hermanito con quien quedaron fascinados. 

Eran felices.

Se amaban.

Y morirían los dos juntos cuando la edad no les permitiera vivir más.

Porque desde que el amor llegó a sus puertas.

Que el corazón abrió.

Sus vidas cambiaron.

Mientras su amor floreció pequeñas rosas sembraron.

Con luz y cariño las hicieron crecer.

El amor se apodera del corazón que abra sus puertas.

Y muere cuando muere el alma.

Muere cuando tú mueras...

Mi amada, mi vida.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, Espero que sí y no voy a hacer una continuación, esto es más que continuado. Dejen sus comentarios please. 

Gracias por leer!

Lis.


End file.
